


Kiss Meme Drabbles

by samtheboyking



Series: Kiss Meme [1]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Dragon!Lucifer, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtheboyking/pseuds/samtheboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on the kiss meme off of Tumblr, containing a variety of pairings and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Almost Lost You" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunker!verse

Sam can taste blood and sweat and ash, no sweeter taste on his tongue to be had. Hands frame Lucifer’s face, head cradled in his lap where they sit over the scorched ground, long streaking lines of soot black branched out beneath them in a shadowed imitation. But Lucifer is  _breathing,_ shallow rasping intakes of oxygen as he looks up to sky, and then Sam’s face.

Dry lips are met with tears, water for a parched tongue. Lucifer knows instinctively that his wings are gone, the shooting, searing pain in his back aside, and the look on Sam’s face is a damning confirmation. It doesn’t last though, a tear streaked face pushed to his own as Sam exhales, long and hard and shaking as mouths are pressed flush, a single silent kiss that ends in breathing, one shared inhale after another, and another, Sam unwilling to part. Fingers are at Lucifer’s chin, thumbs sweeping his cheeks. Sam’s mouth on his is the one constant to which he has to cling, warm, soothing reassurance as he lies there in the only body he now has to call home.

“You’re okay. You’re gonna be fine.”

Lucifer believes him.  


	2. "Drunk/Sloppy" Kiss - Sam/Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunker!verse

“You’re not- being quiet-” Sam’s voice is breaking in between the pull of Cas’s lips on his own. Maybe _he’s_ the one _not_ being quiet though. Hard to tell with so many roaming hands and stumbling feet, moving pieces that aren’t quite working in tandem at the moment.

The annoyed little huff of air definitely belongs to Cas though, which means the undignified snort is probably his own, amused at Cas’s expense. Sam’s attempt to muffle the sound is a lost cause when Castiel’s hands—rougher than usual—are tugging him forward, fingers curled tightly into the front of his jacket. Sam’s chest bumps into Cas’s, held together by a firm grip and the command of Cas’s mouth on his, and Sam is more than happy to relinquish the control, more than happy to let a tongue push past his lips as Cas licks into his mouth.

It’s not the most coordinated thing, too wet and loose, but it’s _warm_ , good and easy like most things have come to be between the two of them. Easy to let Cas maneuver them onto the sofa, Sam’s heel just catching the edge before he’s gracelessly falling backwards, Castiel following as a weight that settles on his lap.

Cas’s teeth graze Sam’s lower lip none too gently just before he’s leaning back, and Sam can see just how flushed Castiel’s face is then, the two of them panting. Sam’s tongue swipes out, the residual taste of Cas and countless shots of whiskey, because that’s what they’d had at their disposal at the time. Sam can’t recall why they’d started drinking.

“You’re drunk,” Castiel observes, which really has Sam laughing then, loud and sudden with a cough thrown in at the end.

“So are you,” Sam teases, tongue poked into the inside of his cheek before he lets himself say any more.

Castiel’s mouth twitches as if he may try to contest the accusation, but Sam grins, pulls Cas back in, and covers his mouth with his own. 


	3. "We Can Never Be Together" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon!verse

“No.” 

Sam’s lips on his buffer the blow, the word delivered quiet and sweet, a hushed whisper ghosting his mouth and in stark contrast to the weight that settles in the pit of Lucifer’s stomach, a strange, foreign, threateningly  _human_ feeling.

Sam isn’t done kissing him either, Lucifer momentarily disoriented enough that the word doesn’t register properly, doesn’t compute past the base sound of a single syllable, a phonetic signal that lodges halfway between meaning and understanding for him. The force of rejection does not come for a while yet, not until Sam has kissed him again, again, lingering this time and not followed up with anymore damned human dictations. 

 _‘No’_ echoes in Lucifer’s head, ‘ _no’_ when Sam’s mouth is silently speaking ‘ _yes’_ ashe kisses Lucifer time over time again and nothing, all of Lucifer’s meticulously crafted ideas of his fate, is valid anymore as Sam’s lips pull on his own, Sam’s tongue barely just there at his mouth. Lucifer is willing to give everything, mouth parting in compliance. 

It’s Sam that builds the space between their mouths, gives Lucifer the breathing room to speak. “This is how it’s supposed to be, Sam. You know yourself, you can sense it—”

“I know.” Sam cuts him off. 

Lucifer’s face hardens, nearly indiscernible, but there’s a finality to Sam’s words, a tone that Lucifer had been keeping at bay till now. 

Sam squares his shoulders, though his voice is soft still, face almost regretful. “I know, but I’m not saying yes. I’m not.” 

They could go back to kissing, Lucifer supposes. Waste the time away like that, allow Lucifer the moment—the eternity—he needs to come to terms with the idea that Sam may very well be serious this time.

“Goodbye, Lucifer.”


	4. "Drunk/Sloppy" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawyer!AU

“ _AND IIIIIII- IIII- WILL ALWAYYYSSSS LOOVE- YOOOUUUU OUUUU—”_

“Oh my God, no.” Sam loses it, laughter breaking past his lips as he pushes his face into Luce’s neck, partly out of embarrassment. He’s drunk, but certainly not drunk enough for _this._ People are starting to stare again, just as they had when Sam had to practically tear Luce away from getting into their car, a task that is easier said than done because Lucifer is damn heavy.

They’re walking now, weaving through city streets and slowly making their way back to the apartment, but Lucifer is continually getting them off track with his (frighteningly accurate) renditions of hall of fame singles.

“Sam. _Saaam_.” Lucifer stops at the street corner. Luce had already wedged one of his hands into Sam’s jacket pockets, most of Luce’s weight leaning into Sam’s side, and he uses the leverage now to guide Sam back against a bakery shop window.

The glass at Sam’s back is cool and welcome, Luce’s face in his own too affectionate for Sam to want to push him away and guide him back to their path. Lucifer hums and leans in, one set of fingers tangled in Sam’s pocket while Lucifer uses his other hand to hold Sam’s shoulder in place.

Under normal circumstances Sam would be against defiling the shop window of a well-respected community business. Right now, he’s pushing his tongue against the resistance of Luce’s own, feeling the wet slide of Luce’s mouth working open and loose and sloppy. Luce is careless with his teeth, a sting against Sam’s lower lip that he welcomes, the air pulled out of his lungs as Luce doesn’t let up. Were he a little more on Luce’s end of plastered, Sam might allow the needy tugging instant hand that’s wandered out of his pocket and _under_ his jacket.

Sam laughs against Lucifer’s mouth and breaks them apart again, Lucifer’s short protesting whine endearing as the other man’s forehead falls to Sam’s shoulder.

“C’mon, we’re almost home,” Sam promises and helps to get Luce upright and walking again, the remainder of their walk marked by Lucifer’s mouth working small wet kisses into his neck. It’s a miracle they make it home at all.


	5. "Awkward" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunker!verse

“Luce…”

Sam looks down at his lap, where Lucifer had been resting his head, enjoying a hand pulling slowly through short strands of hair. Somewhere along the way though Lucifer’s head had turned, his mouth finding Sam’s stomach with a press of lips through Sam’s shirt, an odd enough sensation to draw Sam’s gaze off the TV.

“What are you doing?”

Lucifer narrows his eyes as if he might be offended that Sam even has to ask, as if it _should_ be obvious; “I’m kissing you.”

“Yeah…” Sam starts, and the look on Lucifer’s face is too serious for him to _not_ chuckle just a touch. “But why there?”

“Why not here?”

And well, Sam doesn’t have a good enough answer for that. It’s the most progress they’ve really made beyond these quiet sessions of hair petting and lap cuddling, and Sam’s not about to discourage the contact.

Sam shakes his head, goes back to running fingers through Luce’s hair, scratching lightly at the archangel’s scalp. “Never mind. It’s nice.”

There’s a hint of a smile before Luce settles down again, a sporadic kiss to Sam’s stomach or a hip every now and then as they sit there, content. The pleased look on Luce’s face is by far worth it too, even when Dean passes through and makes his thoughts on Lucifer’s inability to grasp the normal progression of human contact with a snort and a roll of his eyes, but Sam doesn’t mind.


	6. "We Can Never Be Together" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HS!AU

Sam Winchester was going to be the end of him, of this Lucifer is certain. It’s why he’s found himself here, in his bedroom with the younger teen before him, Sam’s face brimming with anger and poorly concealed tears starting to well up against hazel eyes.

“What do you mean we can’t see each other anymore?” Sam nearly spits the words, youthful spite that he hasn’t yet matured past, but it’s that sort of passion and fervor that had had Lucifer hooked from the start, damned. Sam doesn’t back down, Sam is opinionated, resourceful, and at his best, Lucifer knows Sam is one of a kind.

Were Sam to ask him to stay, Lucifer would probably be weak enough to relent, give into his own desires. As it is though Sam merely stands before him, fists clenching and eyes zeroed in on Lucifer, awaiting an explanation Lucifer can’t even begin to give him when he hardly has the strength to put any conviction behind his voice.

“I mean,” Lucifer starts out slow and even, “it’s for the best. You have to finish up school. After that, college. Sam, you have so much ahead of you—”

“ _Fine_.” The word is too abrupt and cutting, too hurtful in comparison to Lucifer’s soft tone. “I get it. You think I’m just some kid. I helped you study, now you get to graduate and leave me behind.”  
  
“ _Sam_.”

Lucifer is expecting a punch, at the very least a struggle or protest when he steps into Sam’s space and presses lips to the smaller boy’s hair, nose brushing Sam’s temple. “You know that’s not it.”

And for a moment, Lucifer thinks Sam _will_ ask. Ask to stay, a request Lucifer could never deny him. Instead Sam steps aside, wavering only an instant before steeling himself and turning. Lucifer watches the door slam.


	7. "Exhausted Parent's" Kiss - Aidan/Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergent

“Oh,  _Aidan,_ ” Bishop sighs, finger wiping away the streak of red at the corner of his son’s lips before popping it into his mouth to suck at the taste. He’d chosen well for his son, only top shelf product for his best boy, and now there the woman was, face gone pale and throat ripped out, the sweet, savory blood he’d handpicked for Aidan wasted in a pool on the floor of Boston’s finest blood den.

Aidan is shaking. “I- I killed her.” His pupils are dilated, two stark black depths that Aidan somehow still manages to convey his utter distress through. If they had heartbeats, Bishop is certain he’d be able to feel Aidan’s jack-hammering away when the younger vampire pushes closer into Bishop’s side, legs slip sliding along a red slick mess that continues to spread out from the central point of a fresh corpse. 

“Yes Aidan, you did.” 

Anyone else and Bishop may not have the patience for this—hardly has the patience as it is—but he allows Aidan to wedge himself further into his arms and away from the mess he’d created. 

“I didn’t mean to, I didn’t-”  
  
“Shh,” Bishop hushes him, a hand carding backwards through Aidan’s hair. “I know you didn’t. This is what happens when you stop drinking live for so long- you’re weak, Aidan, you have no control,” he scolds softly, still using fingers to soothe, rubbing circles into the base of his son’s neck while keeping Aidan from hiding his face entirely. 

Aidan sniffles, mouth quivering, and Bishop can tell he’s nearing the inevitable break. Bishop had known the moment he’d stepped out from the private room, leaving Aidan to his own devices for not but ten minutes, this would be the result. His best, perfect boy already predestined to fall. And now, Aidan  _needs_ him.

“I don’t- I don’t know what to do-” Aidan’s voice breaks into pieces, and Bishop has to use two fingers to turn his son’s cheek away from where Aidan is fixated on the woman who has bled out on the floor, not an ounce of life left in her. 

“I’m going to clean you up,” Bishop instructs smoothly, Aidan’s eyes wide and sad as he looks to his Maker, as if he is still uncertain of his fate. “I’m going to take care of you, Aidan.” Bishop leans and presses his lips to the boy’s temple, a cool and steady pressure. Aidan clings to him, corpse forgotten in the background.

Everything as it used to be. As it should be.


	8. "Kiss on the Nose" - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon!AU

“Luce- Luce  _no_ ,” Sam reiterates, hands framing each side of the dragon’s face—still not even close to covering the area for how big Luce has grown—as he tries to redirect the long neck winding around to where Sam had been finishing wiping down Luce’s flanks after their race. 

Lucifer is insistent though, and there’s a large puff of air from his nose that makes Sam’s hair flutter for a moment, followed by a sort of deep grumble emanating from the dragon’s chest. Post-race usually finds Lucifer especially affectionate, but more recently Sam’s noticed a more specific habit developing.

He won’t do it in public, not when there are news anchors around and spectators all gazing at him still perched atop Luce’s back. He especially won’t do it in public after Dean gave him shit when Sam was just in the stall one day _alone_ with Luce. 

Sam had been scratching the sides of Luce’s head and up to his horns, just listening to the deep rumbling purr it earned him, when Luce had decided to bump his nose up against Sam’s face. It was at that point that Dean had walked by and snorted, mentioning offhand something about how Sam spent more time with Luce than other humans these days. 

Now, Luce is still looking at Sam expectantly, despite Sam trying to push Luce’s face away- a lost cause, even  _he_ was no match for a dragon weighing in at a few tonnes. Luce blinks his eyes slowly, muzzle still inclined towards Sam, and it’s at that point that Sam sighs.

“ _Fine_ ,” Sam tells him, placing a kiss right at the top of the dragon’s nose, where his scales are still warm. There’s a low pleased noise, and then Luce is shoving forward, Sam only able to let out a short yelp before his ass is in the dirt and Luce’s tongue is winding out with Sam’s face as its target. 

Sam can hear Dean snickering in the background. 


	9. "I Missed You" Kiss - Aidan/Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergent

It’s times like these where Aidan doesn’t mind the sting, but welcomes it- Bishop’s fangs dragging against his lower lip, a tongue trailing after to soothe the hurt. Bishop swallows the whimper that builds in his throat, would probably swallow him whole if Aidan were to let himself go.

Aidan gives as good as he gets, or rather, gives as much as Bishop allows him to. But it’s easier to bite and claw and push back against Bishop’s body than to let his Maker have his way- gentler touches and softer kisses that Aidan no longer allows.

They have this now, Aidan hissing as his bottom lip is tugged, retaliation in the form of a hand fisting into Bishop’s hair to pull it into disarray. There’s a wall at Aidan’s back and Bishop at his front, leaving him nowhere to go and nothing to do but kiss harder, rougher, until he can leave Bishop’s mouth raw and bruising to match his own, until he can taste the first addictive hint of Bishop’s blood on his tongue.

Aidan’s head gets jerked back with a hand in his hair, Bishop’s mouth open and panting as he stares him down. Aidan licks his lips, teases with the edge of his fangs, and doesn’t look away. 

 _I’ve missed you_. He won’t say it, he  _won’t_ , and neither will Bishop. It’s not who they are anymore, even at times like these when it feels as though they could be. 


	10. "Kiss on the Forehead" - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunker!verse

Eggs are one of the few foods Luce will tolerate so far. Adapting to his new, fully human digestive system has been a challenge, to say the least, and has found Lucifer moping around the bunker more often than not, grumbling about the twisting in his stomach when he’s gotten hungry ( _again, this is the second time today, Sam_ ) or grumbling about the rolling in his gut when he deems something Dean is cooking up especially nauseating.

That’s why Sam makes sure that he’s up early enough to have a pan of three over easy eggs cooking away before Luce is entering the kitchen, a well formed scowl on his face already, effect softened somewhat by the fact that he’s in Sam’s sweatpants, Sam’s old Stanford t-shirt- Sam’s entire wardrobe which now doubles as Lucifer’s, until they’re able to pick the former angel up some clothing of his own, not that Luce seems to mind in the least about having to share Sam’s clothing.

Lucifer does perk up somewhat as he approaches the stove, eyes blinking open wider in curiosity as he peers over Sam’s shoulder and into the pan. One of these days Sam will teach Luce how to work the stove and crack an egg without making a mess or setting off a smoke alarm. For now, Sam is more than happy to wind one arm around Luce’s waist, keeping his grip loose enough for Lucifer to slip away if he wishes.

“Breakfast?” Lucifer looks from the eggs and up to Sam, still seeming skeptical about the prospect of having to physically deposit food into the body that now belongs to him, a concern of his vessel that he never had to address before.

“Breakfast,” Sam nods and clicks off the burner. 

Lucifer sighs but leans further into Sam’s side, the gesture one of the many endearments Sam is coming to love. Without much thought Sam leans too, a soft, brief kiss placed at Luce’s forehead, right near his hairline. Lucifer puffs out a small, content breath, and Sam doubts Luce would choose to move unless Sam were rubbing a hand along his side to get him to look up.

“Come on, let’s see if you like orange juice.”


	11. "Surprised" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunker!verse

It happens when Sam is in bed. To be fair, he’s only reading, back against the headboard and a lore book perched on his lap. It’s how he spends most of his time in bed these days, Lucifer most often lying at his side, sometimes reading, most times not; losing the ability to merely absorb knowledge and information at the drop of a hat within the fraction of a second has made reading a rather frustrating experience for Lucifer.

Sometimes, Sam will read  _to_ him, which Lucifer either enjoys or pretends to, until Luce has fallen asleep and Sam can click off his bedside lamp- making sure to keep Luce’s  _on_ , something it didn’t take too long to figure out when Luce first arrived at the bunker.

But Lucifer isn’t sleeping or listening to the men of letters journal entry on Baron Samedi Sam is flipping through, and Sam is too absorbed in his reading to give the matter much thought- until Lucifer is sitting up suddenly, Sam’s finger pausing in its movement across the page.

There isn’t time to think, much less act, on the fact that Lucifer has gone from lying still on his back at Sam’s side to straddling Sam’s lap. In an instant there’s a mouth pressed to his, and it’s so far ahead of anything else they’ve done up to this point (soft touches to an elbow, or a shoulder, the brush of a hand through Luce’s hair every now and then) that the only thing Sam thinks of to do is press forward for more contact, the fleeting thought to enjoy it while it lasts causing him to bring a hand up to Luce’s side to rest just above a hip.

A short, surprised sound breaks from Sam’s mouth as Luce pulls away, quick as he came, and Sam is left to furrow his brows and lick his lips. Luce’s knees are pushed against the book in Sam’s lap, digging it forward into his stomach.

“What was that?” Sam thinks he shouldn’t sound quite so breathless for a chaste press of lips that lasted half a second.

Lucifer seems to be eyeing him still with some caution, though he hasn't made a move to remove himself from Sam’s lap. “I wanted to.” 

It’s not a complete answer, but Sam allows it, head nodding slowly and following the same rhythm as his thumb when he strokes slowly over Lucifer’s side. “Well, you can do that whenever you want.” 

Lucifer nods along with him, the edges of his face easing into something more relaxed, and then looks down to the book. “Now what are we reading?”


	12. "Shy" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hockey!AU

“Can I?” Sam makes sure to ask this time, after the previous disaster in which he failed to ask, resulting in Lucifer shoving him away rather forcefully as panic flew across his face. Sam had been pissed—rightfully so, he’d say—but had agreed that next time there would be an exchange of words before he tried to kiss Luce out in public again.

It feels ridiculous, requesting permission to kiss his own damn boyfriend, but in Luce’s words they were ‘ _keeping a low profile_.’ Sam’s world revolved around a low profile these days, lunches out labeled as ‘lunches with a friend,’ and they still weren’t even grocery shopping together- never mind the fact that Sam had already moved most of his stuff into Lucifer’s condo, anyway.

But it’s the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday, they’re walking through the park on the way back to Luce’s place, and Luce hasn’t shaved in four days. Sam wants a fucking kiss.

Lucifer looks hesitant, at best, and Sam just barely withholds rolling his eyes when Lucifer looks to both sides before giving his answer; “Alright.”

It’s hardly obscene, but Sam keeps it going for as long as he can- presses his lips firmly to Luce’s and lets the warmth build through the contact, just chancing the hint of his tongue teasing at the seam of Lucifer’s mouth. He can feel the scratch of stubble on his chin, the nice, slow build of Luce moving his mouth against Sam’s own to kiss him back. Sam gets so far as bringing a hand up to Luce’s neck before the man is ducking his head, mouth peeling away, but the sight of Luce’s face heating up is too endearing for Sam to be angry with him. 

“Alright, come on,” Sam nudges his side, and smiles when Luce doesn’t tug his hand away from Sam’s grasp. “We can finish up at home.”


	13. "Jealous" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hockey!AU

He’s not  _usually_ jealous. Hell, he’d never been the type to feel the strange twist in his chest, or the sort of tension in his muscles that made his fingers want to clench. Dean teases him about it as they filter out from the stands, jokes that it makes Sam look constipated and that he should lighten up. 

The players are already off the ice and on the sidelines, some talking to news anchors, others partaking in the general celebration after a victory. There’s still the bustle of excitement in the crowd as people slowly exit, and all Sam can do is try to crane his neck to get a better glimpse at where Luce is seated and taking off his skates, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of a hand.

Victories are a good thing; far better to deal with Lucifer coming off the high of winning a game than dealing with a tantrum after a loss, or worse, a streak of moping (usually coupled with Luce bemoaning the end of his career). Victories, Sam has come to learn, also entails the fans being far more amiable- far more apt to try and fling themselves at Luce any chance they get.

Lucifer isn’t totally guilt free, with how often encourages them- not out of any particular love for the fan base, but it’s good fuel for his ego Sam has come to find, and comes with the territory of dating a hockey star. 

Apparently, something else that comes with the territory is his own irrational spike of jealousy, one that he displays as soon as he’s able to cut through the crowd and reach Lucifer on the sidelines. Luce meets him halfway, still busy waving to people as they pass by and still weighed down by the majority of his gear.

None of that stops Sam from grabbing a fistful of Luce’s jersey, the force of his pull undoubtedly stealing Luce’s full attention away from the rest of the crowd.

There are a few whistles and shouts, some of which Sam can recognize from Luce’s teammates on the bench, but it doesn’t faze him- not when he’s busy prying Luce’s lips open with his tongue and molding their mouths together, licking into the heat. Sam is pressing for more, nose shoving too hard against Luce’s but he doesn’t care, especially not when he can feel the sudden nip of teeth on his bottom lip that finally has him breaking off, a breath sucked in.

Lucifer is wearing his shit eating grin, and Sam almost feels ashamed of his momentary lack of control. “Crowd too much for you, Sammy?”

Sam rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the heat rising to his face, his own damn fault. “There are just a lot of eyes on you.”

Lucifer chuckles and gives him a wink. “Only one pair I care about.”

And it’s hard not to grin at that, knowing that of all the people Lucifer could easily have, it’s Sam he actually wants. Sam crosses his arms over his chest, though he’s still grinning. “Now stop showing off to the crowd and hurry your ass up, I want to take you home.”


	14. "Sad" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawyer AU

“Come on Luce,  _please_.” Sam tries again, a gentle pull on Luce’s shoulder. All Lucifer responds with is the roll of his head against the tiled shower wall, eyes half-lidded but still clear enough for Sam to see the pain there as he looks up and off to the side where Sam is knelt next to the bathtub. 

Sam’s hand is getting wet, the cuts to Luce’s knuckles lazily oozing blood slow and warm, lending a slick slide when Sam tries to grasp Luce’s fingers and tug to keep his attention. 

“I’m tired, Sam...”

“I know you are, just let me help you up okay, and we’ll get you into bed.” There’s still an urgent edge to Sam’s tone, though he’s already capped the pill bottle and set it safely to the side. 

Lucifer only blinks at first, mouth twitching and eyes starting to sheen like there might be tears. The exhale Luce lets out is shaky, and if Sam’s throat weren’t closing up he might sound the same. 

The worst is hearing Luce’s voice, slow and lagging. “Alright.” 

The pressure in Sam’s chest tightens and twists, and he’s almost unwilling to uncurl his hand from around Luce’s so that he can take hold of Luce’s shoulder instead. Sam leans over the edge of the tub, other hand sliding up to cup along Luce’s neck. “Good.” He breathes out, not as steady as he’d like, but it’s something. Sam’s nose brushes hair as he leans forward, lips meeting Luce’s forehead. He stays pressed like that, breathing into Luce’s hair and feeling the reassuring pulse at his fingertips, mouth pressing a single solid kiss to Luce’s hairline and not breaking until he feels the body against his start to shake.

“Luce, don’t— it’s okay, come on, that’s it. Good, I got you.” Sam hooks an arm beneath Luce’s, finally helping him to stand as the tears begin to well up and spill over and onto Luce’s face. “Easy,” Sam murmurs as he helps Luce up and onto unsteady feet, one leg after the other lifted over the tub and set back onto the bathroom floor, Sam making sure to navigate Luce away from the remnants of the mirror scattered about. 

Sam keeps an arm wrapped around Luce’s waist, lets most of the man’s weight fall into his side. “You’re gonna be fine,” he whispers, mouth meeting Luce’s temple, and Sam allows himself a moment to shut his eyes. “We’re gonna be fine.” 


	15. "Good Morning" Kiss - Sam/Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawyer!AU

Lucifer mumbles something incoherent, eyes twitching beneath still closed lids and mouth turning slightly downwards. The next inhale from the sleeping man comes as more of a snort, the light tickling sensation over his midsection finally enough to throw Luce into unwelcome consciousness. He drags in a breath, cracks open his eyes, and squints down at the top of a brunette head hovering over his stomach.

“Morning,” Sam greets him—too loud, too  _awake—_ and looks up from where he’d been letting his mouth wander and create a pattern of tiny kisses, light, gentle pecks set down to the soft skin of Luce’s exposed belly.

Lucifer coughs weakly, mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘ _Why the fuck are you up already_ ,’ and tries to shove Sam’s head away with a poorly coordinated and executed hand that ends more in Sam’s forehead getting smacked with the bottom of Luce’s palm.

“Hey!” Sam laughs and presses a hand to his head, long hair brushed back from his face. “Alright I get it, don’t wake you up.”

“Shit, sorry.” Luce rubs into the corners of his eyes to clear the sleep away, vision a bit clearer this time as he looks down his chest where Sam is leaning over his body. Luce props himself up on an elbow. “How long have you been up?”

“Long enough that Victor is waiting for breakfast now.” And now that it’s been mentioned, Lucifer does recognize the distinct, garbling meowing off in the distance, Victor probably pacing at his food bowl by now. 

Hands slide up Luce’s thighs, Sam’s hands settling warm over his hips. “You gonna hit me again if I kiss you?”

“No.” Luce glares but can’t keep up his front of being irritated when Sam’s head dips again and soft lips are on his stomach. The kisses are open mouthed this time, tiny wet marks left beneath his belly button, trailing up again near his ribs. Luce sighs and settles his elbows on the mattress, unable to keep huffs of breath at bay when the ends of Sam’s hair drag across his skin, or Sam’s mouth finds a particularly sensitive spot of flesh, causing the muscles of Luce’s belly to tense and twitch. 

But it’s the graze of teeth that has Luce drawing in a gasp, sharp edges just teased over the skin low on his stomach. Luce’s fingers curl into the sheets and Sam peers up, eyebrows raised in mock innocence. 

“We should feed Victor,” is what Lucifer comes up with at first, a suggestion that Sam merely hums at before sealing his mouth lower, sucking the uncovered skin close to Luce’s hip, just above the band of his briefs. Luce sucks in another breath, and lifts his hips into Sam’s touch just the slightest. 

Sam’s chin settles on Luce’s thigh, though his fingers still play along the line of fabric at Luce’s waist. “He’s been up for awhile now, I think he can wait a bit longer.”

It takes only Sam kissing the spot of skin he’d been sucking and teasing his teeth over for Luce to nod in agreement, Sam’s mouth breaking out in a grin before he sets his mouth to work again.


End file.
